Nymarion Darkeye
male Tiefling Rog3/Wiz1 (ECL +1) HD 3d6+1d4+4 (21 hp) Alignment:Chaotic Good Str 10 (2pts) Dex 18 (10 pts, +2 Race) Con 12 (4 pts) Int 17 (6 pts, +2 race, +1 4th level) Wis 12 (4 pts) Cha 10 (4 pts, -2 Race) Race Traits (cf. PS3e): · +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma · Medium-size humanoid. · Tiefling base speed is 30 feet. · Darkvision up to 60 feet. · Cold, fire, and electricity resistance 5. · Darkness (Sp): Tieflings can use darkness once per day as cast by a sorcerer of their character level. · +2 racial bonus to Bluff and Hide checks. · Favored Class: Rogue. · Level Adjustment +1 Class Abilities: - Sneak Attack +2d6 - Evasion - trapfinding, trap sense +1 * Summon Familiar: Damien has a black cat Familiar(+3 move silently) * Scribe Scroll Skills: (66 Rouge, 5 Wizard) Hide +12=6r+4a(+2 race) Move Silently +13=6r+4a+(3 familiar) Bluff +8=6r+0a+(+2 race) Sense Motive +7=6r+1a Diplomacy +6=6r+0a Search +8=5r+3a Disable Device +8=5r+3a Open Lock +9=5r+4a Survival(Urban) +7=6r+1a Tumble +10=6r+4a Listen +6=5r+1a Spellcraft +5=1*r+2r+3a Knowledge(Arcana) +4=1r+3a Knowledge(planes) +4=1r+3a Concentration +3=1*r+1r+1a *r=cross-class rank //r=class skill ranks // a= ability bouns ()= other boni Languages: Planar Trade, Abyssal, Draconic, Undercommon, Elven Feats: (Lvl1)Iron Will (Lvl3)Weapon Finesse (short sword) Saves: Fort +3(+1 Rog, +1 Con, +1 Ring) Ref +8(+3 Rog, +4 Dex, +1 Ring) Will +7(+1 Rog, +2 Wiz, +1 Wis, +2 Feat, +1 Ring) Base Attack: +2 Meele : +2 (+6 /w short sword) Ranged: +6 Armor Class: 14 (+4 dex) with all defensive spells, this might go as high as 22 Wizard Spellcasting Level 0/1 Slots 3/2 Spellbook: 0th-all, 1st - Mage Armor, Shield, Jump, Comprehend Languages, Identify, True Strike comonly memorized: 0th - detect magic, daze, mage hand, 1st - Mage Armour, Shield Equipment: (based on table 5-1, p.135, DMG 3.5, effective level 5) Pearl of Power I (1000gp) Short Sword +1 (2000gp) Ring of Resitance +1 (2000gp) Bag of Holding I (2500gp) Spellbook with spells (comes with class) Spell component Pouch (5gp) Writing Set (Quill, ink, and book to write in) (30 gp) Scroll Writing Materials for 100gp Knive (5gp) One courtier outfit (30 gp) Two black traveller's outfits (2gp) Two grey traveller's outfits (2gp) Light Crosbow + 20 bolts (37 gp) Caltops (1gp) Thief tools, MW (100gp) has in Coin: 223 gp just assume he spent the rest for excesses of the one or other kind Description: Nymar has an elvish look, including long ears. His silver hair is short. He usually wears a unremarkable grey clothing, which fits his skin tone quite right. Nymarion has small horns and a 32 cm tail, for which he has to cut a hole in the bottom of his trousers. Background: Nymar is the son of a Grey-Elf Maiden, who was a slave of a Demon Lord. One day adventurers came, killed the Demon, looted the place, and brought the slaves to Sigil and set them free there. Still, his mother had to work in a bothrel, so Nymar grew up on the streets, learing the craft of being a cat-burglar. Although subject to predjudice, he strove to put on a nice face to the world, always giving a bit more than needed and thus won the gruding respect of other rouges. One of these noticed his keen intellect and suggested the study of wizardy, which opened a new world beyond the streets to Nymar. Around this time, his mother joined the sensates and moved to a stronghold of them in the outlands, so Alexander lost contact. As this happend he changed his surname from Brightmoon to Lonemoon. Nymar has ended his apprenticeship, returning to the streets as he found that staying in libaries is not his kind of life. He wouldn't want to miss the ideas and worlds contained within books ever again, but neither the real world. Nymarion has flirted with several factions, including the Signers, the Fated and the Godsmen, but ultimatly percieved a flaw in all their philosophy. So he found his home in the Free League. Category:Tieflings Category:Rogues Category:Wizards